


sweet escape

by wootherin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nielwink, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/pseuds/wootherin
Summary: Maybe it’s the way their lips touched that made him crave for more; maybe it’s the safety he felt being held behind closed door. Or maybe it was just... his presence. His sole presence. Him. That made him want to live in this moment, for as long as he could.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 40





	sweet escape

**Author's Note:**

> Made specially for you, [@wxnhxxn](https://twitter.com/wxnhxxn?s=09). Thank you!

The moment Jihoon stormed into the room, Daniel knew his plans for the evening would be doomed.

“Daniel, what the fuck?” said the younger one, arms crossed against his chest. He seemed mad. Like, mad _mad._ “I almost thought I got kidnapped!”

Daniel dropped the joystick he was holding. He then patted the space next to him on the bed, subtly telling the other man in the room to sit. Despite the stern expression Jihoon had on his face, he complied. Mumbling, “You could’ve just called..”

“Wouldn’t be a surprise if I called, don’t you think?” Daniel scooted closer, letting out a soft chuckle. He missed Jihoon. It was hard to meet him now that they’re not in the same group, even harder to suppress his longing to always be near.

Getting used to not being able to hold him was hard. There were stolen kisses—plenty, stolen kisses, that they had shared. Reminiscing them would make his chest writhe in agony; not being able to even look at him drives him mad.

Daniel doesn’t only _miss_ Jihoon. He _needs_ him.

“My manager literally dragged me to a van I don’t even recognize,” Jihoon said as he picked up the joystick from the floor, bringing it up to smack Daniel on his head. “He had the.. goofiest smile when he told me to have fun and slammed the door shut! And he left!”

“Just like that, Daniel. He left!” Jihoon smacked his head once more. Ignoring the older male’s protest, he continued, “I would have called the police if I didn’t recognize Dongyoon hyung in the front seat.”

The joystick on Jihoon’s hand was about to land on Daniel’s head for the third time before stopping midway. Daniel had managed to steal a kiss—a peck, actually. But it worked wonder. Jihoon threw the joystick away, heaving a soft sigh in defeat as he moved to straddle his boyfriend’s lap.

“That’s an expensive one,” Daniel said, gesturing his chin toward the joystick on the floor. He laughed, though. Arms circling around the younger’s waist.

“You just bought a wholeass building.” Jihoon nonchalantly shrugged, anger fully dissipating. “And a van, apparently. A broken joystick would cost you nothing.”

Daniel laughed even more. “Right,” he agreed. Puckering up his lips once he calmed down a bit.

Jihoon, once again, sighed. His hands moved to cup the other male’s cheeks, squishing them playfully before leaning in to peck his lips. If it’s with Daniel, he can never win. “I missed you,” he breathed. Followed by another peck.

He could feel the arms around his waist pulling him closer, holding him even tighter. He knew Daniel had a hard time coping. He knew, that if there’s one thing Daniel hates the most in this world... that would be separation. It’s something he could never get used to.

Daniel wasn’t answering—but both of them knew no words need to be spoken to convey how he felt toward the younger. Daniel missed him, too. Jihoon pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s forehead. Repeating, “I missed you.”

“God. I missed you so much it actually hurts,” said the younger one. Unlike him, he knew perfectly how Daniel needs to hear those words to believe. To get assured. “I missed you, I missed you. I missed you!”

Daniel groaned. If he could bring Jihoon even closer to him than he is right now, he would. But their bodies were flush against each other; hands locking them in position. “I missed you too,” he finally said. He rested his forehead on Jihoon’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh before nuzzling his face against the crook of the younger’s neck.

The younger shifted—giggling softly and tried to break free as his boyfriend tried to nuzzle some more. Daniel looked like he hadn’t shave for days. Back then, Jihoon would’ve complained. He didn’t quite like the ticklish feeling Daniel left on his skin. But right now he’s just.. glad. That Daniel is here. That Daniel is near.

But that still didn’t change the toleration level of his skin. He pulled Daniel’s hair, making the older man look up at him. “No neck kisses until you shave,” he said.

Daniel was pouting, though he made no effort to stop Jihoon as the younger climbed down from his lap.

He had planned to have a game night with his boyfriend—a routine they both used to do when they were still living under the same roof. But Jihoon seemed uninterested judging by the joystick he easily neglected on the floor. Daniel could only watch as his boyfriend left for the bathroom, coming back soon after with an electronic shaver on his hand.

“Are you going to sha—“

“Ssh.”

A finger was placed on the older’s lips, cutting his words. The finger then moved to his chin, making Daniel tilt his head up a bit. Jihoon's hand was gentle when he started to do his work.

Daniel kept his gaze on his boyfriend's face, looking at him intently as he let him shave the spot under his nose. He chuckled lightly. Only to get sshed by Jihoon. "Don't move," said the younger one.

And so Daniel complied. This was something they had never done before. He didn't know getting his face shaved by the man he loves the most could feel this.. intense.

When Jihoon finally pulled away, his eyes were practically gleaming. He put the electric shaver on the bed, hands now cupping his boyfriend's cheeks. "A work of art. You." He leaned in, landing his lips on his boyfriend's forehead.

Daniel chuckled. He pulled the younger one to sit on his lap, looking up at him. "May I claim my neck kisses now then, Sir?"

Jihoon's smile was sincere. He nodded, almost excitedly before baring his neck for his boyfriend to please. "Yes. Yes, you may."

Both of them bursted out in laughter as Daniel placed a kiss on the soft skin of the younger's neck. And when Daniel's lips was about to find its way to Jihoon's, they stopped. Taking their time to look into each other's eyes.

"I love you," said Jihoon, tilting his head a bit as he leaned closer. Their lips grazing.

Daniel's answer was claimed by a kiss they shared. He closed his eyes, letting the younger guide.

When Jihoon pushed him to lie down on the bed, he pulled the younger along with him. Arms safely wrapped around his figure. "I love you," Jihoon whispered between his soft kisses. Daniel groaned.

Maybe it’s the way their lips touched that made him crave for more; maybe it’s the safety he felt being held behind closed door. Or maybe it was just... his presence. His sole presence. Him. That made him want to live in this moment, for as long as he could.

And so he did. Rolling to turn their position around before claiming for another kiss. Jihoon was holding on to him as if his life depends on it, whining softly when the older pulled away—breaking the kiss.

Daniel nuzzled his nose against the younger's cheek, mumbling, "I love you."

"I know," Jihoon said. He tugged on his boyfriend's hair, bringing his head back so their lips could meet. "Kiss me."

Daniel complied.


End file.
